victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
CallmemaybeBTR
CallmemaybeBTR is the friendship between Ninja and Nikki. They immediately became friends because of their love for Big Time Rush. They are really good friends and love chatting and messaging to each other. Both have a crushes on Big Time Rush and want to be the future Mrs. Pena Jr./ Garcia (Nikz) and Mrs. Henderson/ Mitchell (BTR). They get along really well and can talk about almost anything, but mostly Big Time Rush. ;) Friendship Moments *They quickly became friends on the Victorious chat. *They both love Big Time Rush. *Both know and like every BTR song. *Logan and Carlos (Who are Nikz and BTR's favorite guys and crushes.) are best friends in real life. *Both are very generous and like giving gifts to each other. *They are comfortable around each other and get along easily. *Nikki cried when BTR came back on the wiki and chat... *Nikki loves her Rusher to DEATH *When BTR was back the Pmed and talk about life and stuff *Both have went to BTR concerts.... *Nikki has cried a few times..because she missed BTR (Yeah i know weird) *BTR said she will always stick with Nikki and that they will always be Rusher besties forever..*LE CRIES* *When ever BTR comes on chat Nikki goes wild...... *As soon as BTR comes on chat....they start Pming... *When ever one of them reads haha Logan's laugh comes to their minds IDK WHY... *Both like telling each other they love each other .. *Nikki doesn't like when ninja cusses even if she causes it >.< *BTR once dreamed about marrying Logan and Nikki was her braid maid and Carlos was with her YAY! *Nikki is already making BTR birthday presents even if it is months away *Nikki accidently said she kissed BTR...she was gonna said missed but put kissed instead *BTR said that if Nikki died she will die with her but then changed her mind because she likes her life.LMAOO *They have really mushy moments....>.< *Both sweared that they will never forget about their friendship *BTR will give Nikki a present for her birthday that will come from her heart Aww dmdmd *People believe they have a love affair...-.- FORK YOU ALL...LOL I LOVE YOU *They like talking.... *They wish they knew each other in real life and hope it happens some day *BTR dedicated a song for their friendship on National Best Friend Day *Ninja sad=Nikki sad...Ninja happy=Nikki happy etc... *Nikki knows ninjas Full name... *Nikki knows how her ex boyfriend looks like.. *Ninja...is going to save carlos part of her b-day cake for Nikki *They love saying they love eachother often... *Both have special bond that no one can break *They agree that they are more than sisters/best friends *They serioulsy can't live without each other Gallery Img-thing.jpeg normal_x2_1d0380b.jpg Logan-and-Carlos-logan-henderson-and-carlos-pena-jr-24250495-500-321.png Logan-and-Carlos-logan-henderson-and-carlos-pena-jr-24250509-500-596.jpg Logan-and-Carlos-logan-henderson-and-carlos-pena-jr-24250521-500-508.png tumblr_lvagkxU2uq1qm13aio1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lqpkvzKdpd1qg2udx.jpeg Carlos-and-Logan-logan-henderson-and-carlos-pena-jr-20986233-500-281.jpg Carlos-Logan-big-time-rush-16081757-320-318.jpg Carlos-shhhhhhh-Logan-is-sleeping-big-time-rush-11358450-500-375.jpg Carlos-and-Logan-big-time-rush-11358624-400-266.jpg Logan-Henderson-Big-Time-Rush-Music-Video-logan-henderson-17082637-1024-576.jpg jdjnfjnf.png|Yeah..that is how weird I am... tumblr_m0y3iyieg51qeeagco2_250.gif tumblr_m0y59eNkFN1qeeagco1_250.gif NNJNJN.png JNJN.png ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.png cndjfn.png KMDKD.png DNFSDJNF.png knsdjn.png 71.png JGFKNG.png RJBGFR.png NJN.png AspsgN6CAAA3ZGS.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Canon Category:NinjaCatLuvsBTR Category:Thenikz0811 Category:Callmecarlosmaybe Category:NikzLovesJarlos Category:Best Friends